A conventional security bag is configured in such a manner that after keeping important documents in an inner space of the bag, the security bag is locked by entering a password of a locking device.
Later, when reaching a desired destination, the important documents are available by entering the password of the locking device.
However, since security of the above-mentioned method is vulnerable, it is possible that an unauthorized person obtains the documents stored in the security bag when he or she acquires the password, or when the unauthorized person breaks the security bag without knowing the password.
Accordingly, it is required to provide a technology that can improve security of a security bag and can allow a user of the security bag to immediately respond when the user loses the security bag, or the security bag is stolen.
Meanwhile, Bluetooth is a technology for exchanging voices and data over short distances by wirelessly connecting mobile devices such as a portable PC and a mobile phone at low cost.
For example, when the Bluetooth technology is realized in a mobile phone and a laptop computer, it is unnecessary to use cables currently used for connecting the mobile phone and the laptop computer, and thus the mobile devices are free from the cables, and further the Bluetooth technology serves to build interfaces between an existing data network and peripheral devices, and to build specific groups between devices located away from a fixed network infrastructure.
In addition, since the Bluetooth is designed to operate in a radio frequency atmosphere having much noise, the Bluetooth using fast recognition and a radio hopping system avoids interference from other signals, and allows data to be stably transmitted and received using fast and short packets when compared to other systems operating in the same frequency band.
Removing problems of the above-mentioned conventional technology, an electronic security bag using Bluetooth technology according to the present invention enables a user of the security bag to control the security bag anytime and anywhere.